Promised Land/Transcript
AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE: ' ''(Damon has a traveler tied to a chair. He sprays water in his face to wake him up) : 'Damon: '''Wakey wakey. Mr... ''(Damon grabs an ID tag from the traveler's shirt and reads it) : 'Damon: '''Sikes.. Head of corporate accounts. ''(The traveler tries to speak, but Damon also has his mouth bound) : 'Damon: '''Oops. Sorry about that! Yeah. Can't have you mumbling any of those annoying traveler ditties. It's a sure migraine. So, here's the deal. My brother and my girl have both been kidnapped by travelers and I can't seem to find them anywhere. I mean, like, POOF, gone. Right. So besides a completely clueless hybrid in my basement and a cave full of sleeping travelers, I've got nothing to go on except you. So I'm going to need you to tell me where I can find your leader, Markos. ''(The door opens behind him) : '''Damon (without looking behind him): What's up, Blondie? : Caroline: 'Liv and Luke aren't answering any of my.... ''(Caroline trails off when she sees who Damon has captive in his living room) : 'Caroline: '''Oh my god! Mr. Sikes? : '''Damon: '''You know him? : '''Caroline: '''Yeah! He helped me open my first savings account! He gave me a lollipop. : '''Damon: '''Well, unfortunately, Mr. Sikes here is occupied by some low-life traveler. I saw him and his buddies chanting in the town's square last week. I also know that Markos and your traveler comrades are planning some big, flashy spell to undo some super-boring, ancient, witch curse. And where that sucks for us; it just happens to undo all witch magic, i.e. kill, me and my sexy blonde frenemy here. : '''Caroline: '''If you know where Markos took Stefan and Elena, you need to tell us. : '''Damon: '''Yep. Sorry. You're going to have to speak up. ''(Damon mocks the traveler, knowing full well, he can't speak with his mouth restrained) : 'Damon: '''Hmmm. Nope. Didn't quite catch that either. ''(Damon takes an object and pierces his leg with it, causing the traveler to mumble in pain and Caroline to cringe) : '''Damon (to Caroline): I think he's trying to say something. (Damon removes the cloth from his mouth) : Damon: '''Come on, sweetie pie. : '''Traveler: It doesn't matter where Markos is. Nothing you do can stop him now. IN THE TRAVELERS' CAMP: (Markos and the other travelers have Elena chained up to the wall. Her wrists are bleeding badly. Buckets catch the blood as it falls. Stefan is kept elsewhere in the compound. He too is writhing in pain. Markos enters the room Elena is being held in with a glass of water in hand. He tips it up to her lips and she takes a drink. After a second passes, she coughs up little drops of blood that land on his face) : Elena (her voice unsteady): Yo-o-u hav-ve enou-gh blo-ood. (Markos wipes the blood from his face) : Elena: 'Let me go (Markos takes a knife and slits Elena's wrist right down the middle, causing her to scream out) : '''Markos: '''I'll have enough when you can no longer speak. ''(Markos turns and leaves, closing the door behind him) (In another room, when Stefan is being held, light streams into the sealed room when a door opens. An unseen person removes the chains and the lock that bind Stefan to the table) : 'Stefan: '''Who's there? : '''Unseen Traveler (Maria): '''Shhh. Get out of here. GO! ''(Stefan finally stands up, but he soon crumples back to the floor. In Elena's room, the door opens once again. She sees a figure, who she assumes to be Markos, and she starts trembling in fear. Finally, she sees Stefan standing in front of her) : 'Elena: '''Stefan... : '''Stefan: '''Elena .. ''(The room grows dark) '''TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS (After escaping the traveler's camp, Stefan and Elena have holed up at some small store to use the payphone) : Damon: 'Seriously? Collect calls are still a thing? : '''Stefan: '''Yeah, well, you know what could have saved you the cost of this phone call? You finding us. How long have we been gone? : '''Damon: '''Four days. : '''Stefan: '''Four days!? Four days and you couldn't track us down? What did you think? We were having a nice spa getaway? : '''Damon: '''Woah! Woah! Woah! I've been searching 24/7, okay? Maybe if you would've been a little more perceptive, you wouldn't have gotten yourselves doppelnapped. ''(Suddenly, something barrels against the wall, shattering a window in the house Stefan is leaning on while making his phone call) : 'Damon: '''What the hell was that? : '''Stefan: '''Travelers drained us of our blood, so we're having to do a little hunting. : '''Damon: '''You have Elena participating in squirrel slaughter? : '''Stefan: '''Believe me. She's no happier about it than I am. : '''Damon: '''Mhmm. She'll shoot your eye out. : '''Stefan: '''Do you want to talk to her, or are you still pretending you don't want to hear her voice? : '''Damon: '''Don't psychoanalyze me, Stefan. Where are you? I'll come get you. : '''Stefan: '''I have no idea where we are. We're in the middle of nowhere. Listen, we'll make our way back, but Markos drained most of all our blood - and considering the kinds of spells he was able to do with just a little bit of it.. ''(Stefan trails off) : 'Damon: '''Yeah. I know.. Find Markos; kill Markos; save Mystic Falls from becoming traveler home. It's going to be a busy day for me, Stefan. Time to strap on the hero hair. : '''Stefan: '''I'll get her home safely, all right? : '''Damon: '''Get both yourselves home safely, brother. I'd hate to have to kick her ass for losing you. ''(Damon and Stefan disconnect from their phone-call. Just as Damon sits the phone down, he is struck in the chest with a widdled piece of wood by Enzo) : 'Enzo: '''Forgetting someone? : '''Damon '(yelling): Bonnie!! : 'Bonnie: '''He said you promised to bring him back. : '''Enzo: '''Ah. You're paraphrasing. He said, quote; "I will find a way." ''(Bonnie turns to Enzo and rolls her eyes) : 'Bonnie: '''Whatever. : '''Damon: '''Hello! Still here. And I know what I said. : '''Enzo: '''Remind him that he doesn't have a very good track record for keeping promises. : '''Bonnie: '''Please stop talking. : '''Enzo: '''The the other side is on the brink of collapse. I plan on pestering all of you until I'm safely returned to the land of the living. : '''Bonnie: '''You need to fix this before I lose my mind. : '''Damon: '''Hey! I'm sorry. I've got two missing doppelgängers; I've got a traveler that wants to rid our town of magic; and I've got the friendly banker, Mr Sikes, in the coat closet. So your escape from the netherworld is going to have to wait till tomorrow. ''(Enzo becomes increasingly angry. He picks up a bottle of alcohol and chucks it into the fireplace, causing the flames to climb up the wall) : 'Bonnie: '''I think he wants to be penciled in for today. : '''Damon: '''Then you bring him back. : '''Bonnie: '''What? : '''Damon: '''Liv is cooking up a spell to pull you back from the other side before it goes "kaboom." So whatever you're doing, just include Enzo in it. ''(Bonnie doesn't answer. Instead, she looks down at her feet and avoids making eye contact with Damon) : 'Damon: '''You hear me, Enzo? Just hitch a ride with her. Okay. See? There. Delegating. I feel better. : '''Bonnie: '''That's not a great idea. ''(Before she can explain further, Jeremy comes in through the front door) : '''Jeremy: '''You called? : '''Damon: '''You.. I need you and your x-box buddy to run an errand for me. Come on, let's go. ''(Jeremy and Damon take off, leaving Enzo and Bonnie alone) '' : '''Enzo: Well? What are you waiting for? Ring up your little witchy friend and get her over here. ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD: (After escaping from the traveler's camp, Stefan and Elena are walking along a desolate road, trying to make their way back to Mystic Falls. They see an eighteen wheeler pass by. They try to get the driver to pick them up, but they fail) : Elena: '''God. I feel like an idiot! : '''Stefan: '''Ditto. : '''Elena: '''Do that thing again; the vamp thing. : '''Stefan: '''No. I don't want to do that, come on. You know It's embarrassing, : '''Elena: '''Come on! It's the only thing keeping me sane right now. : '''Stefan: '''Sure ''(Stefan tries to speed off using his vampire abilities, but he hardly gets a few feet before his ability stops working) '' : '''Elena' '(unimpressed): It was funnier the first time. : Stefan: 'Yeah, well.. You were delirious the first time. : '''Elena: '''How many, uh, you know.. are we suppose to have before we get our strength back? : '''Stefan: '''Uh.. More than we've had, that's for sure. Let me know if you see a damn buffalo. : '''Elena: '''This is just depressing : '''Stefan: '''Yeah. More depressing than walking for miles and not knowing where the hell you're going? : '''Elena: '''No.. probably not more depressing than that. : '''Stefan '(changing the subject):'' Damon is in full-hero mode today. : 'Elena: '''I'm sure he was thrilled about that. : '''Stefan: '''I don't know.. he had the whole "savior of the universe" voice going on. : '''Elena: '''I like that voice. You know, maybe his whole thing is a sign. : '''Stefan: '''A sign of what? : '''Elena: '''My blood can literally destroy him. If that's not a sign that we're in a toxic relationship... ''(Stefan interrupts her train of thought, trying to reassure her) : 'Stefan: O'ur blood. Alright? Our blood. Don't hog the blame. Look, we're vampires; we're a toxic species. Whether you want to blame it on magic or biology, it's just who we are. When a human gets ravenously hungry, they eat a double cheeseburger. We kill people. And some of us are more extreme than others, but that's just who we are. : 'Elena: '''How come you are so much better at controlling it? : '''Stefan: '''Because I'm so much worse when I don't. I'm only going to say this once. You two are miserable without each other. So if you want to be with him, just be with him. Look, when humans want to break free from complication relationships, they go to therapy. Vampires get a pass. Okay? ''(Elena nods) : 'Stefan: '''Come on. ''(Stefan and Elena resume walking along the road) AT A DINER: (Liv and her brother, Luke meet up at a rundown diner to discuss their next move) : 'Liv: '''I ordered us waffles. I figured our last meal wouldn't be complete until we poured liquid sugar all over our food. : '''Luke: '''Hmm.. my ray of sunshine sister ''(Liv tries to get his attention by lowering his menu) : 'Liv: '''The coven's pissed, Luke. You were supposed to hide Stefan and Elena from the travelers and you practically delivered them on a silver platter. : '''Luke: '''O-oka-y How was I suppose to know that "Casper the English Ghost" would be a complication? : '''Liv: '''That's not the point. We were never suppose to let things get this far. We got sucked into some stupid, "let's be friends," trap. : '''Luke: '''These people are nice. Okay, more than I can say for our screwed up family. ''(The utensils sitting in front of Luke begin to shake violently. He also gets a headache) : '''Luke'' (crying out): What are you doing? : '''Liv: '''It's not me. Like I said, the coven is pissed. : '''Luke: '''Fine! I'll listen ''(Finally, the headache lifts and the silver-wear stop moving) '' : '''Liv: '''We were suppose to keep the doppelgängers from falling into Markos' hands... We failed. We can't let them succeed in taking away our magic. There's only one move left: We have to kill Stefan and Elena. (Luke looks around to make sure no one is listening in) : '''Luke: '''Yeah.. ACT 2: '''SOMEWHERE IN MYSTIC FALLS: ' (A female traveler hears a knock on her door.) : Traveler: Morning, Sam. : Sam: 'Mrs. Douglas; a special delivery. ''(The man hands her a vial of blood She, in turn, gives him an envelope. He leaves and she goes back inside and is joined by her husband) : 'Husband: '''The mailman didn't deliver anything? : '''Traveler: '''Nope. Just picking up. I'm going to be late for school. I've got a million college essays to review. : '''Husband: '''What's going on, Pam? Something is wrong.. you're different lately. : '''Traveler: '''I think what's wrong is the fact that it's taken you so long to notice that your wife has been colonized by a total stranger. : '''Husband: '''You think I'm joking? I'm serious. : '''Traveler: '''So am I. My name's Carl. I'm a traveler living inside your wife's body, while my real body is asleep in a cave under the town. : '''Husband: '''What are you talking about? : '''Traveler: '''This isn't my first choice, but I needed to borrow something that's... expendable. : '''Husband: '''Pam, you need help . ''(The traveler picks up a pair of scissors on a stand and jams it in his neck : 'Traveler: '''This marriage was a disaster anyway. No hard feelings. ''(She picks up her purse and goes to leave, leaving her hosts' husband to die in a pool of his own blood in the floor) BACK ON THE ROAD: (Stefan and Elena continue their trek back to Mystic Falls) : 'Elena: '''I think I just hallucinated a unicorn. : Stefan ''(joking): ''Maybe Caroline's nearby? : '''Elena: '''Ha. If Caroline was here, we'd have a fully catered buffet on the side of the road... and a rainbow. : '''Stefan: '''Two rainbows. : '''Elena: '''haha! That's funny. You know, when we were younger, I couldn't decide what was more annoying: The control-freakiness, or her delusional positivity. RIght now, honestly, there isn't a single person I wish was here more. : '''Stefan: '''Control-freakiness never really bugged me. : '''Elena: '''Yeah, but you didn't have to build a barbie castle with her in second grade. : '''Stefan: '''That's true. But I do know this; if Caroline Forbes were here right now, we would both be laughing. : '''Elena: '''We are so pathetic. You know what? Let's put on our best Caroline Forbes hat, shall we? ''(Elena stops walking and holds out her harms in the air) : 'Elena: '''Alright universe! Enough screwing around! We're ready for the good stuff! Theme dance, or block party maybe? ''(Stefan sees a car approaching them from behind Elena) : 'Stefan: '''You've got to be kidding me! : '''Elena: '''What?! ''(Elena turns around and sees the car) : 'Elena: '''Oh my god! That is so weird! ''(Stefan raises his thumb to hitchhike, but Elena makes him put his hand down. She turns around, adjusts her shirt to show more cleavage, flips her hair, before she turns back around, throwing her jacket over her shoulder They she sticks her thumb up. The car pulls up) : 'Elena: '''See? ''(Elena approaches the car) : '''Elena ''(sees a women in the driver's seat):'' Not what I was expecting... : Stefan: 'Alright. Let's cut to the chase ''(Stefan catches her gaze and tries to compel her) : 'Stefan: '''You're giving us a ride. : '''Maria: '''You trying to compel me? Who do you think freed you last night? ''(Both look confused) : '''Maria: '''Get in. They're coming for you. '''BACK AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE: (Damon picks up pieces of broken glass) : Damon: 'Ahh! Great. I'm going to add carrying to the list of things you can't do well, but that's okay. You can repay me with your salary from the grill... if you want to work a couple thousand years. : '''Matt: '''Why don't you do us all a favor and start dating Elena again. : '''Damon: '''Just put her on the pool table. ''(Matt lays one of the traveler's bodies on the table) : '''Caroline: What the hell is going on? Who are all these people? : Damon: 'Traveler husks They've passengered themselves into the beautiful citizens of Mystic Falls, like your buddy Mr. Sikes. ''(To Matt and Jeremy) : '''Damon: '''You two make yourselves useful. Patrol the town; call me if you see anything weirder than usual. : '''Caroline: '''and what are you planning on doing with all of them? : '''Damon: '''Well, Markos put them in a cave. I'm hoping he wants them back. : '''Caroline: '''So you think drawing Markos to your house is the best idea? : '''Damon: '''It's the only idea! Unless your body snatched ex-boyfriend in the basement can help us. : '''Caroline: '''Julian is not Tyler. Therefore, he has no reason to help us. So until I figure out a way to get Tyler back, he's just extra baggage : '''Damon: '''There's no shame in giving up. I mean, aren't we all a little sick of Tyler? : '''Caroline: '''You know what? Your whole "too cool to care" thing is really starting to get old. Don't think for one second that I believe your mood has nothing to do with Elena. : '''Damon: '''Spare me the unsolicited relationship advice. : '''Caroline: '''Fine! Just keep your torture happy hands away from Tyler until I figure something out. I don't abandon the people I care about. '''HEADING BACK TO MYSTIC FALLS: (After being picked up by the traveler that freed them, the trio head back to Mystic Falls in her car) : Maria: '''It was too risky to haul you out of there myself, so I had to circle back. : '''Stefan: Won't they kill you for helping us out? : Maria: 'Yes, which is why we need to make sure they don't get to me before I get to my husband. I assume you know where he is? : '''Elena: '''Well, seeing as how he's permanently passengered into one of our best friends, yeah. This isn't a three person kind of truck, is it? : '''Maria: '''You could always sit in your boyfriend's lap. ''(Both Stefan and Elena start talking at the same time) : '''Stefan: '''She's not my girlfriend. : '''Elena: '''We're not together : '''Maria: Oh Noted Sorry, I assumed. I thought the doppelgängers were like, fated soul-mates or something. : Stefan: '''Something like that... : '''Elena: '''So... you want your husband back. I get it, but didn't he run from Markos too? Doesn't that make you guys both dead? : '''Maria: '''Markos is focused on breaking the curse, so that the travelers can settle permanently in your home town. I'll have a head start if I can get to Julian before Markos starts the spell. : '''Stefan: '''We're not just going to let you take Tyler. : '''Maria: '''Tyler is gone. There's only Julian now and he belongs with me. Once the spell starts, Magic will be stripped away layer-by-layer. Tyler's body will turn from hybrid, back to werewolf, then he'll just be dead. And my husband along with him. So leaving him behind is not an option. '''IN THE CELLAR: (Caroline goes down to the Salvatore cellar to question Julian about Markos and the traveler's plans. Once standing over him, Caroline just gawks, without saying anything) : Julian: 'Quite hoovering. It's weird. : '''Caroline: '''You're like.. permanently inhabiting the former love of my life. Let's debate the level of weird. : '''Julian: '''If he's former, why do you care? : '''Caroline: '''Because he's a person... whose life you stole without asking. He deserves to be fought for. : '''Julian: '''Whatever. ''(Caroline rolls her eyes and debates leaving, but she decides to sit down and give Julian a lecture) '' : '''Caroline: '''So. Why can't Markos and the other travelers find some other place to live? : '''Julian: '''It's nice here.. Besides, it's not just about breaking the curse that keeps us from being able to settle; it's revenge against all of the things the witches stand for. Every grimoire; every talisman; every vampire, right down to your daylight rings.. ''(Caroline fiddles with her ring as Julian continues on) : '''Julian: '''The travelers see it all as a perversion of pure magic. Markos wants to destroy that perversion. He wants to restore the balance. : '''Caroline: '''but that's just.. wrong. : '''Julian: '''It's not really wrong, when you think about it. If anything, it's kind of right. : '''Caroline: '''Well, why does he have to be so violent about it? : '''Julian: '''When it comes to getting what he wants, Markos doesn't have much of a sense of humor. '''IN THE CAVES: (Markos goes back to the cave full of sleeping travelers. Only when he enters, he sees that the cave is empty. His eyes finally make contact with a note hanging on the wall, which says: "Found: Cave of wannabee witches. For more information, call Damon Salvatore." He rips the note off the wall and crumples it up, throwing it on the ground) ACT 3: AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE: (Damon taps his fingers on the head of a comatose traveler sitting in his living room) : Damon'' (to himself): Nothing. ''(He goes and picks up a fireplace poker, to presumably see if that warrants a physical response from the traveler, but his phone starts buzzing before he can) : Damon'' '(on the phone, sarcastically)'': Salvatore Boring House. : '''Markos: I'm calling about my people. : Damon: '''Hey! You found my note! Now listen, don't be offended, but I can't just give them to anyone. So, what do they look like? : '''Markos: They're ragged; beaten down by the world, desperate for a home.. : Damon: '''You just described homeless people, aging hipsters, and Matt Donovan. : '''Markos: One of them is 5'10, wearing a black coat... You're standing next to him. (Damon looks around for a moment, before Markos enters through an outside door) : Damon: '''I know the concept of a home is new to you, but it is polite to knock. '''AT CAROLINE, ELENA AND BONNIE'S DORM ROOM: (Bonnie shuffles her belongings into a box, while Caroline talks) : Caroline: So Julian is trapped inside Tyler forever, or until he dies. So, I was thinking.. what if he does die? You, know, maybe that's how we do it! That's how we get him out! : Bonnie: '''You want to kill Tyler? : '''Caroline: He'll go to the other side and then, when Liv does the spell to help you and Enzo, Tyler can come back. (Bonnie doesn't say anything. She just continues to pack the room up) : Caroline: And speaking of, shouldn't you be, like, preparing, or talking to Liv? Or doing anything other than packing up our dorm room? : Bonnie: '''We have to be out of here right after finals, which I might skip, due to the potential extinction of magic in the place where I was spending my summer break. : '''Caroline: Right, but I think the other side falling apart is slightly more pressing than late housing fees. (Bonnie grows more frustrated. She aggressively tosses one of the boxes, which piques Caroline's suspicion) : Bonnie: 'There is no spell.. I made it up. The other side is collapsing and everyone in it, including me, is going away for good. ''(Caroline is strangely speechless) : 'Bonnie: '''So no. I don't think you should kill Tyler. ''(Bonnie storms out, but Enzo had been listening to the conversation the whole time from a corner in the room) '''BACK AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE: (Markos eyes the main room at the Salvatore House) : Markos: 'Nice place.. A little rustic. My tastes are a bit more modern, ironically. Still, good bones and all. ''(He knocks on one of the walls, checking to make sure it's sturdy) : 'Damon: '''I think you read the flyer wrong. See, the bodies are the only thing on the bargaining table... And in the attic... and in the garage. : '''Markos: '''About that... : '''Damon: '''And in the kitchen... : '''Markos: '''Please tell me taking hostages isn't your grand plan. It feels a little.. small. ? (I think I'll add a half-bath) ?'' off the foyer. : 'Damon: '''Funny! Here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor! : '''Markos: '''Hmm. ''(Markos makes a face when he gets a whiff of something) : 'Damon: '''Oh! If you're wondering about the smell, I have your salvation army doused in gasoline and I'm just itching to light a match. : '''Markos: '''You're right! None of this would be possible without their willingness to passenger themselves into your citizens and help perform my spell. ''(Markos takes out some crucifix-shaped object) : 'Markos: '''and while I'd like to give them the opportunity to return to their actual bodies... ''(Markos takes the cross-shaped object and crams it into the artery of one of the travelers, killing him) : 'Markos: '''It's not essential to my plan. ''(Damon is speechless) : 'Markos: '''Did you really think you found the whole of my people? Travelers are everywhere. They're the faces that surround you every day... the world over.. the ones you don't notice. Because you're too busy making a mess of all you have ''(Markos glances over the foyer again) : 'Markos: '''They want those things too. A home; a family; a better life. And they're willing to die for it. : '''Damon: '''You want a promised land? I get it. Okay, but look: off the record, I mean, Mystic Falls is kind of a dump... bad schools, terrible traffic.. and forget about ever getting a decent cup of coffee. : '''Markos: '''Mystic Falls is just a means to an end: like a small pebble dropped into a very large pond. ''(Markos picks up a piece of ice and drops it into a drink he made for himself) : 'Damon: '''Very poetic! No idea what it means. : '''Markos: '''Once we destroy the spirit magic in this town, the witch's curse will finally be broken, but from there, the spell will ripple outward, unraveling spirit magic as it spreads. Only pure magic - our magic - will remain. My people will be free to go wherever they choose. And when witch magic, and everything it ever created, is gone from this Earth, you will be too. : '''Damon: '''I think I've heard about enough. ''(Damon vamp speeds after him, but Markos easily pushes him across the room) : 'Markos: '''You underestimate me. I've completely transfused myself to doppelgänger blood. I am channeling all the power of my people. You aren't strong enough to kill me anymore! ''(Markos hears chanting humming in the background) : 'Markos: '''Not that it matters. The spell has already begun. ''(All across Mystic Falls, travelers disguised as townsfolk are pulling out vials of blood, busting them open in their hands and saying the spell. As the events transpire, Elena, Stefan and Marie drive through the town's square) : 'Maria: '''Home sweet, home. ''(Elena, who is still starved from the blood loss, see's the veins in her neck throb) : '''Elena: I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind if I drained your carotid a few ounces? : Maria: 'We're 2 blocks from home. Would you mind holding out, considering I saved your lives? ''(She retreats) : 'Maria: '''A word of advice: keep a low profile. This is exactly where Markos doesn't want you to be. If a traveler spots you, you're going right back to that camp ''(Suddenly, Liv is standing in the middle of the road, with her hand held out) : 'Stefan: '''Look out! ''(Maria gasps and stomps down on the brake. The car comes to a screeching halt) : '''Elena: What the hell is she doing? : Maria: 'Trying to kill you... just a wild guess. ''(She flips the car in reverse and hits the petal. The car lunges backward a few feet, but Luke stands behind the car, with his hand outstretched as well) '' : '''Stefan: '''Get out of the car! ''(Maria takes off her seat belt and tries to get out of the car, but the doors won't budge) : 'Stefan: '''Unlock the doors!! : '''Maria: '''I did! ''(Suddenly, the pedal pushes itself down and the vehicle moves forward. Maria tries hitting the brakes, but it nothing happens. The car continues moving forward, until it almost hits Liv. Instead of striking her, the front end of the car completely smashes in on itself, just as it would in a car crash) '''ACT 4: (After the "accident" Elena and Stefan are both discombobulated, but fine. Maria, on the other hand, is in much worse shape. She is unconscious and blood streams from her head) '' : '''Elena' (shaking her, trying to wake her up): Oh my god! (Stefan has made his way outside the vehicle, where he is cornered by Liv and Luke, who fling him against the car. Elena hears the commotion and gets out. With Stefan down, Liv starts in on Elena, snapping her leg) : Liv (to Elena): I'm sorry. I really am. We need to make the doppelgänger blood useless. One of you needs to die. (With one of her legs broken, Elena kneels on the ground, holding her body weight up with one of her arms. She is sent flying into the concrete when Liv snaps her arm in half) : Luke: It doesn't matter which one, really. (Stefan tries to pull himself off the car, but Luke pushes him right back into it) AT WHITMORE: (Bonnie carries one of the boxes from her room to her car, when she is confronted by an angry Enzo) : Enzo: 'When did you plan on telling me? Were you just hoping the darkness would come take me before the awful truth came out? ''(Bonnie turns around and looks at him with a mocking expression. He gets even more angry and knocks the box from her hands) : '''Enzo: Answer me! : Bonnie: 'Don't you get it? There is no solution. : '''Enzo: '''There's always a solution. Your boyfriend came back from the dead; Markos came back from the dead; you came back from the dead! : '''Bonnie: '''The travelers used doppelgänger blood in that spell to bring Markos back, which means, they basically destroyed the magic that holds the other side together. It's unraveling and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it. It's over, Enzo. You're not coming back. Accept it. : '''Enzo: '''I will accept it when that darkness comes and yanks me to oblivion. I will accept it when I no longer exist. I spent over 50 years stuck in a cell; poked, prodded, tortured. By all rights, I had no hope of ever getting out, but I clung to it. So, I will accept it when it's done... not a minute prior. ''(Bonnie seems to understand him, but she doesn't know what to say. So she goes to pick up her belongings, when she sees Maria on her journey to the other side) : 'Bonnie: '''I know you.. you tried to kill my boyfriend in the caves... : '''Enzo: '''What's going on? : '''Bonnie '(to Enzo):'' A traveler just died. : 'Maria: '''Tell my husband I tried. ''(Maria touches Bonnie's shoulders and disappears) AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE: (Downstairs, Julian is listening intently at what's going on upstairs with Markos and Damon. Upstairs, Damon is distracting; pouring drinks for himself and Markos) : '''Damon: I'd invite you to stay for dinner, but I'm not very familiar with traveler cuisine. Although I'm sure it involves a lot of trail mix and gruel. (Markos is still surveying the house, passive-aggressively mocking Damon) : Markos: 'I think I'll knock this wall down. I love an open-floor plan. ''(Julian finally decides to comment, knowing that Damon can hear him, while Markos can not) : 'Julian: '''Damon, he doesn't know I'm here. Use the element of surprise. Not sure you're clever enough to pull it off. Just thought I'd put it out there. ''(Damon nods to himself) : '''Damon: Well, all I can ask is that you leave me with a couple good bottles of wine. You know, I spent half my life shop-lifting stuff. I assume you want to see the wine cellar? (Markos nods and they take off down-stairs) : Damon (looking through his wine collection): Ahhh. Here's something you don't see every day. (While pulling out the wine, Damon also gets his hands on the key to the cellar) : Damon (reads out the name on the label): I think I won this in a poker game. Or, maybe Stefan brought it back from he war. I don't remember. : Markos: '''Where is your brother? I was hoping he'd be here. The doppelgängers seem to have slipped away without saying goodbye. : '''Damon: That's a good question. Why don't we find out? (Markos waits for Damon to walk back upstairs) : Damon: After you. (They both start to leave, but before they do, Damon drops the key and kicks it under the door, into Julian's hands) BACK IN THE TOWN'S SQUARE: (Liv and Luke still have Elena and Stefan cornered) : Luke: 'Do it, Liv, come on! : '''Liv: '''No hard feelings.. just following our coven's orders. ''(All of a sudden, Stefan manages to break free, but Luke is unable to pin him back down. His magic seems to have stopped working) : 'Luke: '''Liv! Liv! What's happening?! : '''Liv: '''I don't know! ''(Elena gets up on her feet and twists Liv's arm) : 'Elena: '''What? Did your magic sputter out? : '''Liv: '''Luke, it's started. The spell's started. ''(Dozens of travelers have gathered and are chanting in unison) : 'Elena: '''We trusted you! : '''Liv: '''It doesn't matter. You're going to be dead any second. ''(Suddenly, Stefan and Elena's daylight rings stop working. Their skin starts to burn) : 'Stefan: '''Elena! : '''Elena: '''Stefan! Our rings aren't working! : '''Stefan: '''Let's get inside! Run! Now. ''(Both of them speed off) '''ACT 5: AT MYSTIC GRILL: (After their daylight rings malfunction, Stefan and Elena run into the grill, where Matt's working) : Matt: 'Elena! Hey! What happened? : '''Elena: '''Our rings aren't working. : '''Matt: '''What?! : '''Stefan: '''The whole town's square is filled with travelers. We've gotta get out of here. : '''Matt: '''The tunnels! They're in the stockroom. Come on. Let's go. '''IN THE TOWN SQUARE: ' (The travelers are still gathered around, chanting. Many of them have blood falling from their nose, ear or mouth) '''IN THE TUNNELS: (Stefan, Elena and Matt try escaping through the tunnels. As they run, Elena suddenly starts choking on water. She flashes back to the day she became a vampire, when Matt's truck fell into the river under Whickery Bridge) : Matt: '''Elena! ''(Stefan suddenly cowers in pain. He touches his abdomen and his hands become covered in his own blood. He flashes back to the day he became a vampire, when he was shot in the gut and left for dead) '' : '''Matt: '''What's going on? : '''Stefan: '''The spell unravels the witch magic. It's spreading and without the magic, I'm just someone who was shot by his dad. : '''Matt: '''Alright. Come on, let's keep running. Maybe we'll stay ahead of it. '''AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE (Damon hangs up his cell phone) : Damon: 'Well, Stefan isn't picking up, so. He might just be out of cell phone minutes. ''(Markos hears some rumbling in another room, which furthers his suspicious about Damon being up to something) : 'Markos: '''What kind of game are you playing? ''(Suddenly, Julian pounces on Markos' back and starts biting into his neck) : 'Damon: '''It took you long enough! ''(Markos flings Julian from his back and Julian runs his fingers over the spot where his fangs should be) : 'Julian: '''My fangs.. What the hell happened to my fangs? : '''Damon: '''What? ''(Damon walks a few steps forward, directly into a beam of sunshine. His skin starts to blister) : 'Damon: '''Woah. ''(It stops momentarily when Damon steps back, but starts again almost immediately after he takes another step forward) '' : '''Damon: '''We have a problem ''(In the town's square, the travelers that have gathered in public are still chanting, until they start dropping dead one-by-one. The sleeping travelers Damon took are awakened from their slumber. They surround him) : 'Markos: '''And what were you saying about this being your home? ''(Damon also doubles over in pain when a pool of blood collects in his shirt. He too recalls being shot when he was still human, in the same place his wound appears) : 'Markos: '''Like I said; this spell will continue to unravel spirit magic as it spreads, which means you're not long for his world. ''(Markos glances over at Julian, who is now gasping for air) '' : '''Markos: '''The sun's about to set. Feel free to buy yourself a little time to say your goodbyes. You and this traitor of yours can try to outrun the spell.. for a little while, anyway. ''(Julian takes off through the front door. Damon is following shortly after him, but before he heaves, he takes one last look at the place he has called home for over 100 years.) ACT 6: (Damon took a shortcut through the woods. Once he reaches a clearing to the road, a car pulls up, with Jeremy as the driver) : '''Damon: '''Little Gilbert. I have never been so happy to see you. : '''Jeremy: '''Get in. '''IN THE DORM ROOM: (Caroline continues to pack their belongings) : Caroline: 'What are we even suppose to take? Photos, clothes, hair products? No that any of that matters when we're all dead. ''(Bonnie just sits on her bed in silence) : '''Caroline: '''Why are you just sitting there? : '''Bonnie: '''I'm thinking : '''Caroline: '''Well, think while you pack. Death is literally on its way. You said a vampire appeared to you, who died on old Miller road, which means the spell is moving past Mystic Falls. So, whatever will fit. The rest, we'll never see again. ''(Bonnie remains oddly complacent) '' : '''Caroline: '''Hello! Bonnie! Which part of "we're about to die" isn't registering? : '''Bonnie: '''I think I know how to get us all back from the other side. I need to find Enzo. '''ELSEWHERE: (Matt pulls out some blood bags that are stored in the trunk of his car) '' : '''Matt: '''There are all of the blood-bags I can get my hands on. : '''Elena: '''Thanks. Between the four of us, that'll last a day. : '''Stefan: '''That's a tomorrow problem. Right now, we've just got to outrun the spell, regroup in about a thousand miles and figure out a game-plan) ''(Another car pulls up, this time carrying Jeremy and Damon) : Elena: 'Are you okay? ''(Damon looks bewildered. After a second, Elena kisses him passionately) '' : '''Damon: '''What was that for? : '''Elena: '''I had a really crappy day and I needed it. I thought I was never going to see you again and I couldn't think of a worse way to die : '''Damon: '''Well I guess today is your lucky day. : '''Stefan: '''Jeremy, head back with Matt. We need eyes and ears in Mystic Falls. You guys take Jeremy's car. I'm going to wait here for Caroline and Bonnie. : '''Damon: '''I'll call you in a few hours, Jer. : '''Jeremy: '''Be careful BACK AT THE SITE OF THE ACCIDENT: ''(Maria stares at her corpse, still behind the wheel of her car) '' : '''Enzo: '''Surreal, isn't it? : '''Maria: '''Who are you? : '''Enzo: '''Dead... just like you, but I've got a proposition to get both of us out of this place. : '''Maria: '''What are you talking about? : '''Enzo: '''Markos managed to Houdini him way back to the land of the living with some crazy ass spell. Any chance you know it? : '''Maria: '''I know the spell, but I don't know two dozen travelers willing to overwhelm the anchor. : '''Enzo: '''See, I think you underestimate how resourceful we are. Leave the details to us. What do you say? Interested? ''(Maria nods her head, when the winds begin to pick up and try ripping Maria away frm Enzo) '' : '''Maria: '''What the hell is happening?! : '''Enzo: '''Grab my hand : '''Maria: '''Help me! ''(every second, it becomes more difficult for Enzo to hold on. When he can no longer help her, she is thrust into the sky, disappearing into oblivion) '' IN THE DORM ROOMS: ''(Bonnie takes one look at the dorm room and takes the last box to leave. When she enters the hallway, Enzo is there) : 'Bonnie: '''What's wrong? : '''Enzo: '''We hit a little snag. ELSEWHERE: ''(Caroline and Stefan are still waiting on Bonnie near their car) : 'Caroline: '''Where's Bonnie? She was right behind me! : '''Stefan: '''I'm going to find out what's taking so long. ''(Julian approaches them) : 'Julian: '''I'm looking for Maria. I heard she brought you back to Mystic Falls. : '''Stefan: '''Uh, yeah, she did. : '''Julian: '''Did she tell you where she was headed? Cause she can't stay there. The town's completely overrun. ''(Stefan looks down at his feet) : 'Julian: '''What's the problem? Did she tell you where she was headed, or not? : '''Stefan: '''Listen, uh, you're not going to see Maria again. : '''Julian: '''What are you talking about? : '''Stefan: '''She's dead.. I'm sorry. ''(Stefan tries to comfort Julian, but he recoils) : '''Julian: '''Don't touch me. : '''Caroline: '''It wasn't Stefan's fault. : '''Julian: '''She saved your punk ass. : '''Stefan: '''I wasn't the one that killed her. The witches did. : '''Julian: '''Well, someone's going to pay for it. ''(Julian pushes Stefan)' '' : 'Stefan: '''Hey, hey, hey, hey. Whoa. I'm in no mood to fight tonight, all right? : ' ''' : '''Julian: '''Look at me.. my wife's dead. I'm in somebody else's body. I've got nowhere to go because my own people are trying to kill me! : '''Stefan: '''Listen, we're going to find a way to stop this spell and even if Mystic Falls is gone, we're going to find a way to save ourselves, all right? ''(Caroline sneaks behind him and attempts to snap his neck, but he catches her in the act. Stefan lunges toward him and tries to pin him to the car, but Julian has the upper hand. He reaches into Stefan's chest cavity and pulls out his heart. Caroline gasps as his skin starts to desiccate, before Stefan falls to the pavement; dead) '' : '''Julian: '''There! Dead doppelgänger. Stopped the spell. : '''Caroline'' (hysterically): Oh my god! Oh my god. ''(She rushes over to him and holds his body in her arms) '' : '''Caroline: '''No! No! No! '''BACK AT THE DORMS:' : Bonnie'' (to Enzo): What the hell happened? Marie was the only one who was willing to help us who knew the spell. : '''Enzo: '''The great beyond happened. And it's going to keep happening, so we need to find a way out of here and fast. ''(Bonnie looks behind Enzo and sees Stefan standing there) : Bonnie: 'Stefan.... ''(Enzo also turns around, but sees nothing) '' : '''Enzo: '''What? : '''Stefan: '''Bonnie... : '''Bonnie: '''This can't be happening. : '''Stefan: '''Please tell me that you've figured out a way to bring us all back. : '''Bonnie: '''I lost it.. I'm sorry. ''(Stefan touches her shoulders and passes through to the other side) '''IN THE PARKING LOT: : Caroline'' (still holding Stefan's body):'' Help me Please! Oh my god! Oh my god! Somebody help! Somebody help! CLOSING CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five